


How Don't You Drown In A Rainstorm

by window-weather (dalalaeda)



Series: Less Than Wholesome Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/window-weather
Summary: They seek solace in each other, under heavy clouds of foreboding weather. Every breath they take pulling them further underwater.





	How Don't You Drown In A Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Andy Black's 'We Don't Have To Dance'
> 
> No serious warnings

It's wrong. It's wrong of them to feel this way. To look at each other like this. To touch each other like this. It's wrong of them to want to be more. So they hide. They skirt along the edges of shadows. A mess of hands running over bodies. A mess of bodies tangling together in the tight space. A mess of thoughts in the form of a hurricane.  
They seek solace in each other, under heavy clouds of foreboding weather. Every breath they take pulling them further underwater. Pulling them further into each other only to rip them apart. Waves crashing over them in a broken rhythm, a reminder of how broken they are.  
Lips trailing over skin in a hidden form of intimacy. A wish to be out hanging in the air. A threat of too much hurt if they were. But there, holding Kyungsoo in his arms, Chanyeol can pretend everything is fine. They can pretend this secret won’t be the death of them.  
So when they eventually stumble out, clothes ruffled, hair a mess, guilt coursing through them, they still hide. They try to bury the memory of each other when they know those shouldn't exist to begin with. When they are so wrong.  
And they're drowning.  
And the rain keeps falling.


End file.
